


Would Rather Not

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves, dub con????, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Would Rather Not

It started with a case of childhood lycanthropy. It was only a mild case, Cecil didn’t fully turn on the full moon, only developed a FEW dog-like qualities (hairier, sharper teeth, overall more feral). It wasn’t much of a problem, it was only once a month and Cecil’s mother was scarier during her once a month than Cecil was during his. 

It wasn’t an issue at all, really, until Senior year with Earl Harlan. He’d stayed the night while Cecil’s parents were away at re-education, just they’re yearly weekend with the council which they went to with dread but a happy face, like all good citizens and they’d been alone, /finally/

"You have condoms, right?" Earl asked, they were practically naked, rutting against each other in just their underwear, sweat making it seem like their skin was sticking together.

Cecil moaned and nodded, reaching over to the nightstand then pausing a moment.

"I, uh… Need to tell you something. Before we. Yeah."

"What," Earl asked, not a question but a flat muttering of the words showing he wasn’t happy about this interruption.

"I have a bit of, uh, lycanthropy and I, uh…" he trailed off and blushed, running a hand through his hair. "Uh."

"What the fuck?" Earl shouted. "What the fuck, I could fucking catch that if we screwed! Cecil, why didn’t you tell me?"

"That’s only severe cases," Cecil insisted but Earl was already pulling his pants up and tugging his shirt over his head.

"I’m not dating a fucking werewolf!" Earl shouted and left Cecil alone, turned and single.

—-

Cecil’s next boyfriend, Steve, wasn’t with him long enough to find out about the lycanthropy.

—-

Carlos took it quite well.

"Do you fully transform into a wolf during the full moon?" he asked, tracing over the scar where Cecil had been scratched. IF it was a full case the scar would be dark red and would open up sometimes but instead with just a pal color to match his flesh. It looked like normal scar tissue.

"No," Cecil said. "It’s a mild case. I, uh… Get a bit more feral and hairier and my… uh… Do you know about the reproductive organs of dogs?"

Carlos blushed darkly.

"Do you…? H-have…? Oh, god." He wasn’t quite able to make himself say it out loud. 

"A knot, yes."

There was a long silence where Carlos’ skin only turned more flushed and Cecil played with his thumbs, trying not to look at Carlos.

"Are we breaking up?" he asked suddenly, too afraid to say it quietly or slowly, wanting to get it all out.

"Cecil, what? Of course not! Why would I break up with you over this?"

"Albeism. Ignorance. Blind hate."

"Has someone broken up with you about this before?"

The silence answers his question. Carlos sighs and presses a gentle kiss to Cecil’s lips.

"I’m never going to leave you," he promised like he meant it and he was sincere enough that Cecil believed him.

—-

"Cecil, I’m not leaving," Carlos said sternly.

"Please?"

"I don’t want to."

"Yes you do."

Carlos pushed past Cecil, into his apartment and took a seat on his couch, crossing his arms defiantly. Cecil just sighed and dragged a hand down his face, sitting resignedly next to his boyfriend.

"Don’t leave me responsible for anything I do, okay?" he said. "Usually I lock myself up. It’s like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde sometimes."

Carlos nodded knowingly and they waited.

—-

The transformation took place somewhere in between eleven and midnight. Carlos had been dozing on Cecil’s shoulder, snoring softly when Cecil jerked him awake.

"Cecil?" Carlos said because it was what he automatically said when he was confused. Cecil’s eyes had changed. Not physically, of course, but there was something sinister behind him. The hair on his arms was thicker and it seemed he had claws.

"Carlos?" Cecil mimicked and barked out a laugh, moving forward to nuzzle under Carlos neck. "I’m horny, let’s fuck."

Something was definitely different, Cecil would never be that direct.

"Alright," Carlos said and kissed Cecil. Cecil grabbed the front of Carlos’ shirt, mashing their faces together more than kissing and eventually it just dissolved into licking at each other’s faces even though neither could deny if made their pants feel a bit tight and their stomachs coil with pleasure.

Carlos was pushed back and flipped around, his chest being pushed into the couch cushions, Cecil’s hand right in between his shoulder blades.

"I’m going to fuck you," he said, leaning down and biting on Carlos’ ear. "Like the bitch you are, do you want that, hm?"

Carlos gasped and nodded, despite the way he was blushing with embarrassment at the whole situation. Cecil wouldn’t remember. He’d said he wouldn’t. Carlos hoped he wouldn’t.

"Lube," Carlos said, hoping Cecil would remind him. All motion stopped, the light nibbling on his ear and the rutting. 

"If you move then I’ll fuck you dry," Cecil growled. Carlos tried not to moan too loudly and stayed as still as he could, pretending to be indulging this strange, twisted version of Cecil instead of letting his own fantasies take over.

Cecil announced he was back by tugging Carlos’ pants and underwear down and pressing a finger inside of him, then two, then three, stretching him too quickly so it hurt. It’s not like he said anything, though, just moaned helplessly and bucked his hips back into the touch.

"Beg for it," Cecil said, lining himself up and pressing just the tip in. Carlos let out a frustrated whine.

"Please," he breathed.

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil sighed in reply. "My Carlos. I know you’re more poetic than that. Tell me about your wanting, my scientist."

"Please," Carlos said again. "I need your-" he cleared his throat-"your cock. Cecil, oh god."

"Such an insecure little baby," Cecil mused. "You’re so perfect." He thrust in to the hilt as soon as he’d finished talking making Carlos let out a pained breath. 

They had had sex before, a nervous, quite embarrassing event that they’d tried to forget, waiting to try again until they were a little more comfortable with each other and Carlos could only think about how different these two events were.

Cecil fuck him hard, skin slapping on skin in loud, lewd noises. And as they fucked, Carlos would feel Cecil’s knot swelling ad the base of his cock. He was too wrapped up in his own pleasure to quite understand what this meant until Cecil stilled very suddenly and they were locked together, Cecil coming deep inside him. He was grunting and groaning almost pornographically, he seemed too distracted to notice Carlos bringing his own hand up and finishing himself off, staying quite when he came, hoping the twisted Cecil wouldn’t notice.

And by the time the knot had deflated enough for Cecil to pull out both of their mind’s were elsewhere. Cecil collapsed forward onto the couch and Carlos crawled on top of him, having every intention of sleeping like this.

"We’re doing that again in the morning," Cecil declared. "If I’m still like this."

"I’d rather not," Carlos said and laughed quietly to himself.


End file.
